


Once An Angel Fallen

by OnceAnAngelFallen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hell, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Teen Romance, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAnAngelFallen/pseuds/OnceAnAngelFallen
Summary: Jamie is a Demon sent back to hell after spending centuries hiding on Earth. Oliver is his human best friend who prior to recently had no idea Jamie was a demon. Can Oliver learn to trust his best friend again? Join them as they explore a war torn hell, battling their emotions towards each other, and hell itself.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Lies and Deceit

It was an overcast day in December, and Jamie impatiently sat in his last class of the day, English. It was the last day before Christmas break and Jamie was anxious to get home. Sitting beside him was his best friend Oliver. The two boys sat in the corner of the room away from the other students. They were seen as loners by their peers but neither of them cared much since they had each other. Since middle school, they had been inseparable friends; always with each other day after day. They met five years prior during the last year of middle school. Oliver had noticed Jamie sitting alone in an art class they shared, and introduced himself. Since then they had been best friends. 

Jamie tapped his pencil on the desk and huffed, "Thirty minutes feels like forever, we should've just skipped today." 

Oliver chuckled under his breath, "Oh hush, you know we had tests. Plus my mom would have killed me! Let’s just get this class over with."

With an eye roll and small laugh Jamie agreed. Looking towards the front of the class Jamie saw his teacher scowling at him for chatting with his friend. She stood quietly and announced that the test would be beginning. Jamie and Oliver sighed in annoyance, although they knew a test would be happening. “Get out a pencil and begin, you all have the rest of the class to finish. I want absolute silence.” his teacher went on. The classroom filled with the shuffle of students getting out their things. 

A look of frustration plagued Jamie's face as he sat quietly staring at his paper. English was never his strongest subject; he just wanted class to end so he could get home. Oliver on the other hand was top of his class and seemed to excel at any subject he was taught. Looking over Jamie huffed quietly, noticing how fast Oliver had begun. Just as he was about to put his pencil on the paper in front of him, the classroom door opened. 

Jamie and Oliver looked up to see two men walk into the room. Their outfits seemed to be severely out of date, looking as if they were straight from the middle ages. Both of the men were ordained in black and red tunics, vests, and long black cloaks reaching their calfs. On their sides a sword could be seen almost hidden behind their cloaks. They looked foreign and out of place. Surveying the room, their eyes fell upon Jamie who sat frozen in surprise. 

The teacher cleared her throat, “Excuse me, we are in the middle of a test.” She moved towards the men who towered over her in height. “I can speak to you both in the hall, but you can not interrupt the students at this time.” she said in a hushed voice. The men ignored her words and with swift movements walked towards Jamie and Oliver. 

The students were watching the men in awe, all focus on their tests gone. Jamie took a deep breath as the men approached him. He shook away his surprise and his expression quickly changed to anger. His teacher followed close behind the mysterious strangers ranting and raving about interrupting. Jamie dropped his pencil and stood in a rush moving his hand in a fluid horizontal slicing motion towards his teacher. Immediately she froze in place, any word she was going to say now stuck in her throat. Her expression frozen in exasperation. The class watched in awe, whispers filling the room. 

Oliver’s confusion continued to grow, as he watched his best friend standing next to him. “Jamie what’s goin-” He cut himself off as the men kneeled before Jamie. They spoke in an accent completely unknown to Oliver, “Prince James your father has called for you. We have been told to use force if you don't comply.” 

With eyes full of fury and a tense jaw Jamie replied, “I left for a reason, I’m not going back.” Before the men could counter, the class began creating an uproar. Annoyed, James raised his hand and in the same motion he used to freeze his teacher he froze his classmates in place.

In the new found silence of the classroom, Oliver gulped, “Jamie?” Jamie turned sharply to Oliver. As soon as he saw how confused and frightened his friend had become his expression softened. 

“I’m really sorry Olly, I’ll explain everything soon.” Jamie attempted to smile to reassure his friend but it came out lopsided and disheartening. 

Oliver sighed softly, “Alright... “ Jamie’s attempt to soothe him only made him more unsettled. He trusted Jamie, but with what was happening around him, it was hard to feel safe around someone he thought he knew. 

Jamie turned back to the men still bowing in front of him and spoke strictly, “You're causing a scene, now stand and answer me. What does that monster want with me? It’s been centuries since I was needed.” 

The guards stood placing a fist to their chests, “Sir, your father has called for you immediately, there is war.” 

Jamie sighed in frustration laughing harshly. He paced thinking intensely. Oliver watched in silence; his apprehension growing with each passing moment. The guards stood unwavering awaiting an answer. Finally, Jamie turned around swiftly and with a swish of his wrist he changed his appearance to match his true looks. Two small black and red horns appeared in Jamie’s short raven black hair. His previously brown eyes became a golden yellow. A small tattoo of the Cross of Saint Peter appeared just below his right eye. His casual outfit became something matching the era of what the guards were in. He now wore a loose fitting cream tunic with a black vest over. Satin pants were met with large black boots. A black and gold cloak covered his shoulders. Oliver clenched his fists his own anger rising. The person he once knew was disappearing before him. 

“Very well.” Jamie spoke suddenly. “I will go with you.” He looked towards the ground, his expression one of resentment and sadness. Looking up he met eyes with Oliver. Oliver looked away quickly. He was frustrated, angry, and confused. But most of all he was hurt. The one person he thought he knew completely, was all a lie. Oliver sighed with clenched fists. 

“Sir, we have to leave at once. Your enemies will know of your whereabouts because of your magic use.” The guards spoke. 

Jamie was deep in thought once again, “There’s something I must do first, I will tell you when I’m ready.” With that the guards bowed. Jamie walked towards Oliver and spoke softly. “Olly… I know you must be hurt and confused. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Oliver wouldn’t meet his gaze but listened. “I still can’t explain everything yet. But I promise I’ll answer any questions you have.” Jamie placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, but his hand was pushed away. He sighed and paused looking away. “You can come with me… I know you don’t know what's going on right now, but…” Oliver looked at him intently. “If you stay here you will lose every memory you have of me. It will be like I never existed. But if you come with me then it’ll be as if neither of us existed. You’ll have a new life, together with me… It’s up to you.” Jamie gazed into Oliver’s eyes, looking for any hint of an answer. 

Oliver’s entire world came crashing down. Everything he thought he knew was all a lie. He looked at Jamie, the only person in the world who cared about him. His mom was a narcissistic alcoholic, his dad left when he was a kid, he had no one. Except Jamie. Jamie was always his constant. His best friend. He thought he knew everything about him. Now thats all crashing down. Oliver always wished he never existed as a kid, and now that was a possibility. Tears began stinging his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Stay and have nobody? Or leave and go into the unknown. Follow someone he had no idea if he could even trust. Tears streamed down his face as his mind raced. Jamie had left him alone for a while to think. He knew he was running out of time to decide. Oliver took three deep breaths and stood, his knees shaking. 

“I’ll go.” Oliver said not meeting Jamie's eyes. “But you owe me one answer for right now…” Jamie nodded his head. “Who are you?”

With a reassuring smile Jamie answered, “My given name is James. I’m what you would call the son of Satan.”


	2. Escape and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Oliver leave for Hell, but before they can an enemy of Jamie arrives. Jamie must fight to escape or die trying. Meanwhile Oliver sees Jamie's true colors. Will Oliver still choose to join Jamie, or will Jamie be abandoned.

The lump in Olivers throat never seemed to dissipate. As soon as the words left Jamie’s mouth Oliver’s fears were validated. His best friend was a demon. Not just any demon, the son of Satan at that. Oliver stood feeling lost and alone. He looked over to his ‘friend’ and hoped he made the right choice. 

Jamie held his breath as he watched Oliver react to his words. With tear stained eyes the boy looked so broken and terrified. Jamie was angry. He wanted to scream and run away, but he kept his emotions in check as to not scare his friend any more than he already had. Oliver had looked away and for just a moment Jamie let his emotions show on his face. Tears immediately clouded his vision, but just as they arrived Jamie blinked them away. Now wasn’t the time for his emotions to get in the way. As happy as Jamie was that Oliver chose to go with him, he also knew how broken their relationship now was. The one thing Jamie never wanted to do was hurt his friend. He knew that Oliver had enough hurt to last a lifetime. The two boys met eyes once again and Jamie smiled warmly. All Jamie wanted to do was to explain everything and embrace his friend, but he knew he couldn’t for now. Oliver attempted to smile slightly, but fell short. 

The guards bowed beside the boys, “Sir, we have no more time to wait. The goddess will be here shortly.” Jamie knew his magic would broadcast his location to his enemies, but he had hoped he had more time. 

Looking back to Oliver Jamie spoke, “We have to go now. Are you sure you’ve made your decision?” He didn’t want to ask, but he couldn’t force Oliver to join him. As Oliver opened his mouth to answer a crash was heard behind the group. Jamie clenched his teeth and with a flick of his wrist materialized his sword. “Stay out of the way and I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt.” Jamie said to Oliver as he surveyed the damage. Oliver nodded, stepping backwards. The air was filled with dust and the floor covered in ruble. Jamie walked towards the scene before him as his guards drew their weapons.

A beautiful woman in a long flowing black dress stood where a wall once lie. Behind her stood many figures adorned in elegant dresses, their faces shielded with black hoods. “Hello Miss Goddess, nice to see you again” Jamie spoke walking in large strides towards the intruders, his sword in hand. Oliver watched hidden behind a long forgotten desk.

With a seductive giggle, the woman addressed Jamie, “Oh prince it has been far too long. It was so nice of you to show yourself to us. Shall we play as we did all those years ago? It should be so much fun.” With that she snapped her fingers. Dozens of her figures filed into the destroyed classroom surrounding Jamie. 

Jamie took a deep breath and looked towards his guards, “Get the students out of here at once. None of them are due for death because of my hand.”  
The guards hesitated, “Sir James, you can not handle this alone.” Around them the figures circled, seemingly waiting to strike. 

Jamie grit his teeth, “That was an order, we don’t have time to waste. Get them out, and open the portal.” The guards hesitantly bowed and left at once. With a trained motion Jamie slashed through two of the hooded figures, blood spraying. Immediately the figures attacked, daggers made of shadows appeared in their hands. The Prince cut around him, stepping back to dodge the falling bodies. The smell of blood filled the room as Jamie eliminated the enemies surrounding him. A dagger sliced through his cheek leaving behind a thin line of blood. His guards were right, Jamie knew he couldn’t defeat all of the figures himself. He was running out of time. Even so, he felt a sense of bliss fill his body as he sliced down the figures around him. A smile grew on his face. 

Oliver sat in a state of shock and horror. Frozen by fear at the bloodied mess in front of him. For a moment he met eyes with Jamie and saw the primal ability to kill his once friend possessed. Bodies dropped like flies, disintegrating as they met the floor. 

A snap silenced the classroom. The hooded figures ceased their attacks and disappeared into the shadows. Jamie stood with heavy breaths; blood running down his sword, dripping onto the already soaked carpet. The Goddess grinned maliciously, “That’s what I was looking for; the look on your face, the pure killing intent you possess. It’s wonderful! I am having fun with our little game, don’t you agree.” She clasped her hands together gleefully. 

Jamie looked down at the blood stained carpet, “Sadly I can not continue our game Goddess.” He raised a hand towards the woman and slowly closed his hand into a fist. The Goddess frowned slightly before falling to her knees. She clawed at her throat gasping for air. Jamie immediately ran to Oliver, “We have to go, right now. That’s not going to hold her off forever.” He grabbed Olivers hand and pulled him to his feet. Placing a hand to a wall next to them Jamie blasted a hole big enough to crawl through. “You go first; the guards are waiting on us. When you get on the other side, run.” Oliver still felt frozen in fear but with a push he began to escape. Jamie turned and looked towards the Goddess. She still sat kneeling one hand to her throat. Glaring daggers, she sent Jamie flying with a push of her hand. Jamie hit the opposite wall and fell to his knees coughing. His breathing ragged, Jamie stood shakily. “I’m sorry Goddess.” He held a hand up once again and sliced the air sending a barrage of blinding light forward. Jamie ran as fast as he could to the hole he created and crawled to the other side. 

The guards stood waiting, a portal of reds and oranges flickered silently. Oliver stood by himself, his eyes closed and body shaking. Jamie limped forward with labored breaths, “Let’s go.” The guards nodded and entered the portal. Jamie reached the entrance and held an outstretched hand to Oliver, “Coming?” Oliver stared at the bloodied hand in front of him. This was it. He took three deep breaths and grasped the outstretched hand. The friends walked forward together. 

The world shifted to a dark, wet, cave like passage. As soon as the world settled into place Jamie fell to his hands and knees. “Sir, is everything okay?” The guards looked to Jamie. 

Jamie felt tears flood his eyes as his vision began to fade, “I used to much magic. Give me a few minutes.” He took deep breaths to try and ground himself, but his vision kept spinning. His guards began to heal his wounds, mumbling an archaic language under their breath. He felt a cautious hand lightly touch his shoulder. He looked up slowly. 

Oliver stood beside him not meeting his gaze, a hand of comfort on his shoulder, “You saved my life...Thanks.” Under his breath he mumbled, “even though it was your fault I could have died…” Jamie smiled, his strength regaining. The group sat for some time while Jamie regained his abilities. Oliver looked around surveying his new surroundings. His mind was working overtime trying to piece together everything that happened. He still couldn’t believe that this was his reality. “So, where are we? Is this Hell?” Oliver hesitantly spoke, his voice hoarse. 

With a slight laugh Jamie answered, “Well not exactly. This is a place not connected to the living or nonliving world. We’re in Limbo. You have to go through Limbo to get to Hell.” Oliver nodded in understanding. “I think I’m ready to go now if you guys are.” Jamie got up with a grunt and helped Oliver to his feet. The group began walking down the passageway. It was almost completely dark, except for a soft glow from the rocky walls. Jamie had a small smile on his face as he looked around, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been back here. As a child I would play here often.” They walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Oliver could see footprints all around them. Small creaks of sound filled the air as the walked. 

A feeling of being watched suddenly overcame Oliver. “Are we alone here?” He whispered, looking behind him into the darkness of the passage. 

“Not exactly, you could almost describe Limbo itself as living. The dead traverse this place, some stuck here for eternity.” Jamie answered walking next to Oliver. “But there’s nothing to worry about, nothing here can hurt you.” Oliver walked closer to the group, eyes peering all around. 

The guards led the way commenting, “Sir, once we arrive we will need to see your father right away. The Kingdom is in shambles in your absence. Many will be happy for your return.” Jamie rolled his eyes but did not respond. He still had no wish to see his monster of a father. 

As they walked deeper into the cave like place their surroundings began to change. The wet rock and cool atmosphere shifted to warm almost to hot air and bright lights littered the view ahead of them. “What's happening?” Oliver asked in a calmer voice than he thought he could manage. 

“We’re leaving Limbo.” Jamie simply stated. He was growing anxious. The group had stopped at an oversized door with many inscriptions etched into the metal. The door was hundreds of feet tall and a soft glow emanated from the other side. “This is it. We're here.” Jamie spoke in a mumble. “I haven't returned in centuries...” Suddenly Jamie turned sharply towards Oliver, “It is imperative that you listen to me right now. This is nothing like you have ever experienced. Keep quiet and don't speak to anyone or anything. We can talk later and I will answer every question you have. Just please stay silent unless speaking to me… You have to trust me.” 

Oliver nodded at the statement, “Okay.” Jamie stood a moment, intensely looking at the boy in front of him before nodding and turning towards the door again. 

With a breath Jamie closed the distance between the door. He raised his hand and laid a palm to the patterns covering the lower door. Immediately the etchings began to glow. Jamie took a step back and the group watched as the door slowly opened, “Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I'm having a lot of fun with this, and will try and update every week.  
> -Q <3


	3. The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Oliver have finally arrived in The Underworld, a place full of mystery and bloodshed. Soon, Jamie learns of the state of the kingdom in his absence.

The guards went through the open doorway leading Jamie and Oliver into The Underworld. Oliver followed close behind stopping abruptly once he entered the strange new realm. Bright lights and many sounds flooded his senses. Immediately he was met with the hustle of a large city. The medieval looking buildings stood close together, lining the cobblestone streets. Humanoid beings walked up and down the many streets, buying food from vendors and talking amongst themselves. Many of which had horns of many sizes, and vibrant skin colors. Jamie placed a hand on Oliver’s back urging him to move without a word. Oliver complied and walked cautiously with his group. Careful to not lose them in the rush of the city. As they walked the streets Oliver's attention was drawn to a young looking woman with bright blue skin walking towards what looked to be a tavern. Behind her stood a barely recognizable human dressed in rags, dark bruises lining his body. The human followed the woman, a small rope tied around his wrists connecting him to what Oliver could only describe as the man's master. On her hip she carried a whip. Looking around Oliver saw that many of the unknown beings around him carried many different whips and weapons. Humans dotted the streets and alleyways, each looking frail and broken. Some stood begging for food, others sat with glazed eyes, barely alive. Oliver was disgusted and afraid. He bit his tongue to not ask the many questions on his mind. 

Jamie grimaced as he looked at the city and the people around the group. He walked quickly wishing he was anywhere but there. He spoke under his breath, “How could I have ever been okay with this?”

As they walked Oliver noticed the beings around them whisper to themselves staring intensely at the group. The farther they traversed the quieter the city became. Soon there was silence around them. They approached a large building in the center of town resembled a castle. The inhabitants of the city had followed the group to the castle and had formed a large crowd. Oliver felt more and more uneasy but followed Jamie silently. Jamie walked silently not paying attention to the people around him. His expression was sour. In the silence all that could be heard was the creak of the large castle door opening in front of them. The party stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading to the castle door. 

A tall man in a dark red suit stood in the doorway. Large black wings laid on his back, two black and red horns stood on his head. Under his palms lay a long golden scepter. His expression was unreadable. In the silence he spoke, “What’s the meaning of this crowd?” His tone was flat, though testing. The crowd stood frozen in fear, barely breathing. “Well?” He stated with a tilt of his head. 

Suddenly Jamie spoke,”I’ve returned.” He took a step up the stairs, but the man in front of him held up a hand. Jamie stopped. There was silence and not even a breath could be heard. Oliver trembled visibly and held his breath while the crowd stood motionless awaiting a response. 

After a pause that seemed to last a century the man spoke, “I will be awaiting you inside.” Without waiting for a response, he turned and began to disappear among the shadows of the castle. Once gone the townsfolk began whispering amongst themselves. Jamie gulped and looked at his party. Oliver looked at Jamie, a look of fear plastered on his face. Before Jamie could open his mouth to speak a snap could be heard. A piercing scream rang through the air. Immediately the crowd became quiet as a body lay mangled and bloodied on the ground. Within moments the crowd dispersed, aware of what would happen if they were to stay conversing. Jamie and Oliver watched as the crowd left leaving only bloody footprints from trampling the remains. Jamie spoke into the dead air, “That was my father. Satan.” 

The group walked in silence up the stairs leading to the massive entry way. Oliver followed behind Jamie with many questions on his lips and fear in his heart. He held his thoughts his body shaking slightly. The guards led the two boys into the castle door stone faced and protective. The bright daylight dimmed as the door closed. The room ahead of them came into view. Impossibly high ceilings were met with extravagant curving staircases. Reds and blacks covered the walls. Golden railings and picture frames accented the dark entryway. The room was far from empty. Many royal servants walked in a rush, they were too transfixed with their tasks to bother the group. Guards stood unmoving in their stations. Oliver walked in horrified awestruck at the events that had transpired in recent hours. His mind worked in overtime to process each event. They group made their way up a golden staircase leading to the upper level. As they walked they passed a small child sobbing, her mother right beside. The humans arms were chained behind her back, but she kneeled comforting the child with a hushed voice. A guard grabbed the woman's hair pulling her up and away leading her down the stairs away from the small girl. The mother pleaded and begged but the guard pushed her forward silently. Oliver watched in fear at the sight as a feeling of dread overcame him. Jamie continued walking leading Oliver with him. In silence the group arrived at another doorway. Jamie visibly shook looking at the door before them. 

With a deep breath he calmed himself and turned towards Oliver. Grabbing his shoulders lightly he spoke, “I don’t know what will happen here. Whatever you do do not speak.” Jamie looked down quickly before speaking again, “I won’t let anything happen to you. You have to trust me.” Jamie looked into Oliver's eyes, looking for a hint of acceptance. 

Oliver breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He nodded his agreement. “I trust you.” Oliver whispered his voice hoarse. Although he was afraid and confused he wanted to be able to trust his once friend. 

Jamie cleared his throat and turned back to the door. His expression now had a new resolve. “Let's do this then.” Jamie spoke more to himself than to his companions as he opened the door. 

The room was quaint. A small desk stood in the center of the room with a large window behind. Looking out the window lay a view of the expansive city running into rural forest lands. In the far distance hills turned to snow covered mountains. Bookcases lined each wall and a scent unplaceable filled the room. The man sat at the desk deep in thought his feather pen to paper writing quickly. The guards stood outside the room. Jamie and Oliver stood silently awaiting direction. The sound of pen on paper created a tense feeling to the already tense situation. The man continued to write for many minutes before stopping looking up. He spoke abruptly causing Oliver to jump. “Have a seat.” the man spoke gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk. Jamie and Oliver walked forward and sat. Seeing him face to face Oliver saw that the man’s face looked aged, while his body resembling someone of young age. A large scar covered his right eye. He had short raven hair, with hints of red in the light. His skin had a glowing aura to it that exuded power. Just looking into his dull yellow eyes made Oliver feel powerless and more afraid that he previously was. Jamie scowled slightly, all traces of his previous disposition now abandoned. They sat in silence for many moments Jamie's father staring curiously at the boys. A small smile graced his lips. Becoming annoyed the the silence Jamie opened his mouth to talk. With a hand he was cut off. 

“Our kingdom is shrouded in war. That is why I called for you.” His father stood and began to pace. “No more of your useless shenanigans. You are next in line to take the kingdom as I have ordered before whether you wish for it or not.” With the statement the man slammed his palms on the desk before him causing Oliver to jump. The man turned to him staring daggers, “Now who are you? As far as I was aware I only called for James.” Oliver trembled unsure of what to do. He looked towards Jamie for any sign of direction. 

Jamie sat staring intensely at his father. “This does not involve him.” Jamie spat the words. 

“Is that so? Then I have no use for him do I?” With a smile his father lifted a hand in front of Oliver’s face prepared to snap. Oliver knowing the meaning behind the motion stared at the hand and held his breath. Terrified he sat awaiting his almost certain death. 

Jamie raised a hand between his friend and his father’s hand and spoke, “He may be of no use to you, but if you wish for me to do your bidding you will leave him be.” Jamie glared intently at his father. “You called for me so only address me.” 

His father thought a moment before lowering his hand. Oliver let out his breath breathing heavily. With a hum the man turned to Jamie, “I see you’ve grown in your time away from the kingdom. Do not back talk again or I will not hesitate to take care of this lowly human.” He looked back to the terrified boy ahead of him and sat. “Still. I am impressed to see you have grown into a fine ruler.” He clasped his hand and laid them under his chin. He sat staring at Jamie awaiting a response. Silence filled the room once again. 

Finally Jamie opened his mouth to speak, “How could you have trust in someone who has abandoned this kingdom once before? Is my brother not capable of caring for the kingdom?” He sat with his fists clenched. Oliver had no idea Jamie had a brother, although given all that had occurred in the hours past, this detail was the least of a surprise. It just added to the many details he did not know about his friend. Jamie's father seemed to become amused as the questions went on. 

An eerie smirk overtook the mans face, “In your absence I had put him in charge. He mistakenly decided to go against my orders, and soon after went missing. I’m sure you’re intelligent enough to figure out what happened to him. Don’t be mistaken I have no trust in you. Although I am sure you will soon find out that you will have no want to go against me a second time. I am in control of the situation. Not yourself.” Jamie was tense and had begun to shake slightly. Filled with pure anger he stood abruptly. He began walking towards the door Oliver following close behind. “We are not done here” The man stood his voice raising in volume. Jamie did not acknowledge the statement and left the room without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had some internet troubles for a while, so I wasn't able to post when I wanted to. But I have some chapter ready to post so be looking forward to more updates.  
> -Q


	4. With Night Comes Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once night falls, Oliver finally has the time to look back on the events of the last few hours. Not taking the change well, he falls asleep frustrated. In the morning the boys have to leave the comfort of their room to see the state of the world outside. Neither is prepared with what they see.

“Jamie are...” Oliver began once they left the room. He quickly hushed once he saw Jamie’s face. Jamie had a grin plastered on his face despite his previous disposition. “Aren't you upset?” Oliver asked flabbergasted. He was beyond confused. His companion had looked so broken and angry just moments earlier.

Before an explanation could be given a guard kneeled and spoke, “Sir, you and your human have rooms awaiting you.” Jamie nodded and began following. 

As they walked Jamie spoke quietly to Oliver, “I’ll tell you once we’re alone.” Olivers annoyance growing. He just nodded and walked silently behind. There was a growing list of things Jamie was to tell him. Oliver just wanted answers, and his ability to wait was getting thinner as time went on. As much as he wanted to trust the boy ahead of him without answers he was going on nothing. The guards walked in silence leading the boys to their sleeping quarters. While walking Oliver began questioning again if he made the right decision to leave, or if he was just a pawn in Jamie’s plan. They were led up another golden staircase. Around they the amount of people became increasingly minuscule as they went farther into the castle. Eventually they stopped in front of a door. 

Both guards bowed once again in front of Jamie, “Prince James, these are your accommodations. My apologies if it is not up to par. If there are any issues we will be standing guard.” Turning towards Oliver for the first time since their meeting one of the guards spoke, “If you will follow me I will lead you to your room now.” Oliver nodded not wanting to look at Jamie for the time being. It seemed like his questions would have to wait once again. 

Jamie cleared his throat before Oliver and the guard could leave, “He will be staying with me.” Oliver met his eyes. He was conflicted. As much as he wanted his questions answered he also felt as though he had no choice in the matter as to what he wanted in all of this. With a sigh he followed Jamie into their room. As they left, the guards knelt putting a fist to their chests. 

Once inside the boys looked around. The room was larger than anticipated, and had many rooms within it. A large window lay on the wall opposite the door illuminating the room in the soft red glow of the setting sun. In the main room there was a small table and chairs. A few bookcases covered the back wall. Two hallways branched off the main living quarters. Presumably two bedrooms and a small kitchen and bathroom were located off the halls. Oliver scowled as Jamie walked around their quarters. He had yet to get any sort of explanation on any front as he was promised. He walked to the window in silence, hoping Jamie would speak up. He was scared to ask any questions as his companion had made it clear to keep quiet as of late. Outside he could see specks of people working into the evening hours. Children were running around aimlessly, while guards patrolled the streets. The sky had a red tint to it instead of the bright blue Oliver was used to. Looking out to the rolling hills and forests Oliver could only imagine what sort of creatures living out in the unknown. Before the days events Oliver did not believe that an underworld even existed, nor that it could look so pretty. The day began to catch up with the boy and he began feeling immensely tired. After watching the light of day slowly dissipate behind the mountains he turned towards the main room. It was silent and empty. Darkness engulfed the room as he made his way to a room to sleep. There was no trace of Jamie, and Oliver had no want to go searching for the boy. He made his way to a small bedroom and layed on the bed. It was hard and lumpy but to Oliver it was the most comfortable thing he could have asked for. He laid in his bed, the events of the day replaying in his mind. He felt alone, afraid, and exhausted. His last thoughts before drifting to sleep were of his once friend now strangers whereabouts. 

Jamies watched Oliver. A peaceful expression on the sleeping boys face. He decided to give his friend some much needed space. Jamie had watched Oliver while he stared at the city below some hours before. He knew Oliver well, and was aware of the toll the day had taken on him. Jamie wanted to answer any question Oliver had for him, but didn’t want to overboard his friend. He was waiting for Oliver to come to him for answers. He wanted him to be comfortable. In the back of his mind Jamie was angry with himself for lying to Oliver for so long, but knew it was the only way at the time. He smiled softly at the sleeping boy, “I will make this right. You’ll know everything soon.” He turned and started walking to his own room to sleep. “I promise.” Jamie whispered into the dead air of night. 

A scream filled the silent air jolting Jamie awake. With a gesture of his hand his sword materialized. He made his way as quickly as he could to the source of the scream, Olivers room. Laying in bed Oliver was ghost white. Sweat dripped down his face mixing with tears. Jamie flicked his sword away and placed a light touch to Oliver’s forehead. Immediately Oliver stilled. His heavy breathing calmed and color restored in his skin. The guards appeared just as Jamie calmed Oliver. Jamie whispered before they could ask what happened, “Everything is okay go back to your stations.” With a bow they left just as quick as they came. Jamie watched Oliver’s sleeping figure. Touching his forehead once again, a thin golden string appeared glowing faintly. Holding the thin string in his hand, Jamie watched as it was absorbed into his hand. Immediately his grimaced, images of the blood soaked ground and death that occured just hours prior flashed through his mind. Looking sadly at Oliver he returned to his room. Laying down once again his last thoughts of his childhood before all thoughts ceased until morning. 

Warm morning light filtered through open windows illuminating the room in warm baths of sunlight. Oliver stirred from his sleep blinking in the new day. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he realized that the day before wasn’t any kind of dream. With a few deep breaths he felt the dread building in his chest dissipated once he smelt breakfast and heard footsteps attempting to be quiet. Oliver yawned and quietly stood from his bed. Looking around he took his first real look at the room around him. An open window sent cool air into the quaint room. A small bed, mirror, nightstand, and wooden chair were all that accompanied the small room. As he looked closer Alex noticed a light covering of dust on the table. The room looked to be untouched for some time. As he began to walk towards the main living quarters Oliver noticed a set of clothes on the chair. He changed into them quickly, happy to rid himself of the grime he had obtained the day before. Once changed he turned to the mirror to admire the clothing. Oliver had short white hair tangled with dirt and sweat. His light peach skin was lined with dirt and small freckles of dried blood. He wore a white undershirt, a dark green vest covering it. His pants were a tan color and he wore a pair of brown boots. The clothing seemed to be from the middle ages, which shouldn’t have been surprised considering the medieval architecture he was currently in. Oliver frowned upon seeing his appearance. The dirt and blood an evident reminder of the day before. He forced his thoughts of despair away for the time being and began walking to the increasing smell of food. Oliver peeked around the corner to see Jamie standing in the kitchen preparing food. He was dressed in his same outfit from the day before, but looked to have cleaned off the dirt and grime that had collected. 

“I see you're awake. Breakfast is just about finished.” Jamie spoke suddenly causing Oliver to jump slightly unaware that his companion knew of his position. Oliver walked to a table a plate of food already present. Looking at Oliver’s hair Jamie smirked and added, “You can bathe after breakfast if you want.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and spoke quietly, “I wasn't expecting breakfast? What's all this?” Oliver looked at the plate in front of him. There was what looked to be some kind of bacon and eggs. Despite the unknown animal the food came from Oliver was hungry, and began eating. 

Jamie smiled and sat opposite Oliver having a plate of his own “I thought that you might be hungry. How did you sleep?” 

Alex slowed his eating slightly thinking. He remembered going to sleep but after that was a blank. He chewed on the inside of his cheek trying to remember, “I slept alright.” He lied. Something told him he didn’t sleep well despite not remembering anything. Looking at the boy in front of him he noticed that he hadn’t touched his meal, “Aren't you going to eat?” Jamie sighed inconspicuously, but smiled taking a bite. Oliver ate in silence his thoughts continuing to go back to the questions he had. He was still scared to ask but gulped knowing what he needed to do. 

They two ate in silence for some time Jamie noticing the change in Oliver’s demeanor but not wantinging to force a conversation. Seeing that Oliver had stopped eating Jamie asked, “Are you finished eating?” Oliver nodded as Jamies moved his hand over the dishes. With a soft glow the dishes dissipated before Olivers eyes. He was in awe at the sight but still unaccustomed to the unknowns around him. 

There was silence once again. Oliver was getting sick the tense silence that kept happening. Jamie opened his mouth to say something but Oliver cut him off in a rush, “You said you’d tell me when were alone… What happened yesterday after we talked to your...father?” Oliver’s heart was beating rapidly, and he gulped hoping this would go smoothly. 

Jamie sat for a moment thinking then chuckled softly which only annoyed Oliver further. “My father thinks that he’s in control when he’s really just gullible.” He got quiet for a moment, “I am upset that he thinks he can control me, but for now I have him believing that he can. Which is better for us.” Jamie's expression fell as he continued, “I didn’t know about my brother though.” 

Oliver thought for a moment. “I didn’t know you had a brother…I didn’t know a lot of things… “ he fell into a whisper. Looking at Jamie he bit his cheek again, “Why did you decide to come back here? What’s your plan?” 

Jamie furrowed his brow, not knowing what to say. Silence filled the room as he thought. The truth would scare his companion, but lying after all that happened felt wrong. After what seemed like a century, Jamie began to speak, “My plan is to-” A knock on the door cut him off. The door opened with both guards standing in the doorway. They looked more serious than normal. Jamie looked to Oliver with a sorrowful expression, “You should go bathe. I’ll see what they want. I promise we can continue this conversation later.” Oliver sighed but nodded, excusing himself to the washroom. 

Oliver felt relieved that his questions were beginning to be answered, but it wasn’t enough. As he made his way to the washroom his mind drifted to the unknowns of this new land. Days before Oliver had lived his life to the day to day. His will to live had slowly begun to diminish at the abuse of his mother. He wondered how her life was without him. In his time in the underworld he had not had the time to truly grasp that his existence in his world was now gone. Looking through a window he viewed light rain drops falling quietly, the sky filling with dark clouds. Oliver washed his hair watching the grime slowly fill the water basin. His mind thinking of other issues. Although he did not miss the abuse he did long for his bedroom and the simple things he took for granted before he left. A rust color consumed the once clear water and Oliver had flashes of memory from the day before. The blood pooling on the floor of his classroom, the sound of creatures hitting the floor in death. Suddenly, all he could see was red as he remembered the look of bliss on Jamies face as he took down the creatures around him. Oliver choked back tears taking in deep breaths. Calming himself he dried his now clean hair and skin. Shaking back vivid memories he looked back towards the window a storm now violently crashing outside. In the far off distance clouds parted into blue skies. Oliver put a small smile of his face with difficulty determined to not let his situation control him. With a deep breath he left the small room and proceeded to meet with Jamie. Turning a corner he saw the guards speaking quietly to Jamie. Jamie had changed his outfit to a more fitting style. He looked like the prince he was. A long red royal cape covering his shoulders and jewels decorating his shirt and boots. A golden crown sat atop his raven hair. Oliver gulped seeing his former friend now looking like royalty. 

As he got closer Oliver noticed a cut running across Jamie's right cheek. Blood dripped slightly and Jamie looked agitated towards his guards. “What happened? Is everything okay?” Oliver asked once he joined the group. Jamie looked towards him looking as if there was fire in his eyes.

“It's nothing important we have to leave now.” Jamie brushed the blood away at the question. Oliver hated being blatantly lied to. With a turn of his heel Jamie led the group out of the room and into the rest of the castle. In the hall people were rushing around talking loudly, guards barked orders to knights and each person seemed to be a mess of action. Even in their chaotic state each bowed at the site of the prince all speaking something under their breath in conditioned movements. In seconds silence rang through the previously busy hall as everyone bowed. Jamie spoke in a commanding tone, “rise and return to your work.” With the order every person collectively went back to their jobs now twofold. 

“What's happening? Where are we going?” Oliver asked as they walked. He didn’t like being even more in the dark than he needed to be. Jamie looked down conflicted before slowing his speed. 

“Sir we can not slow” his guards spoke strictly. 

Jamie sighed and spoke in almost a whisper. “I want to tell you believe me, but now is not the time. Just follow me and I'll keep you safe.” Oliver was frustrated but held his tongue and followed. Around them servants and guards walked with purpose talking to each other. There were too many voices for Oliver to pinpoint what was happening. Oliver heard a snap and momentarily froze in place in fear. There were no screams or sounds of death. He realized the snap came from Jamie. Looking at his hip Oliver saw a sword was materialized there. Taking a much needed breath he caught up to his group. “If you need to use it you will be able to even though you have no experience.” Jamie spoke while walking. Oliver touched his new weapon lightly. The air around the sword felt warm to the touch and a light glow emitted from it. Olived had never touched a sword previously. Caution filled his gut as he wondered the reason for him to suddenly need a weapon. Oliver was scared. Looking forward he could see Jamie materialize his own sword in hand. 

As the group exited the Castle hot raindrops pelted the group causing the ground to sizzle when hit. Oliver stopped as the scene in front of him came into view. Outside, two factions fought each other. The sound of metal on metal, and the smell of overwhelming death and blood filled Olivers senses. Bright red covered the ground, getting washed away by the rain. Oliver was overwhelmed. His world was spinning and he couldn’t get his bearings. He felt a hand to his back and he jumped turning around his hand at his hip. A sword was all he could see coming straight towards his chest. There was no time to react as the sword began to graze him. Oliver’s heart stopped a lump in his throat. The next thing he saw was the sword fall to the ground. He fell to his knees, tears mixing in with the rain. Oliver heard voices all around him but they were indistinguishable. The last thing Oliver remembered was a hand to his forehead before everything went black.


	5. Much Needed Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally gets the answers he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed background info on Jamie!! I was looking forward to writing about his past, and am excited to share more as the chapters continue!  
> -Q <3

Jamie sensed something was arie as the group walked outside. Dead bodies littered the ground and the stench of blood filled the air. He knew what war was. He grew up with the threat of it around every corner. Nevertheless, nothing could prepare him for what war truly was. If this was a surprise to him he couldn't imagine what Oliver was going through. What had he done? Jamie went forward surveying the corpses around him. Bodies fell like flies on either side. Swords were launched every which way, Jamie evaded the brunt of the battle from years of experience. Clashing swords with an enemy in front of him Jamie looked to Oliver. He could see immediately how distraught the boy was. Jamie made his way over with expert movements just in time to prevent a sword from piercing his friend's chest. A slice of the air in front of him sent a wave of fiery inferno towards the attacker, killing him instantly. Jamie was out of breath, his energy depleting. Jamie kneeled by Oliver letting his guards protect the two friends. Yelling his name, Oliver was unresponsive. His eyes were glazed over. Jamie was beyond angry with himself for letting any of this happen. He knew they were going into battle. He was prepared for it. But what was outside was worse than even the guards were expecting. Jamie didn’t want to leave Oliver alone without any explanation, but unknowingly brought him into a battle he wasn’t ready for. Jamie reached out and lightly touched Olivers forehead, a golden thread appearing just as the night before. Immediately Oliver fell forward unconscious falling into Jamie’s grip. As the golden thread was absorbed Jamie’s vision went black for just a moment as he took in his friends fresh feelings.

Feeling sick Jamie turned to the guards fighting around them and yelled an order with deadly intent, “Get him to our room immediately. If anything happens to him you will have hell to pay.” Dizzy Jamie stood his sword still in hand. 

“Sir we can not-” The guard started but was cut off. 

Jamie all but growled, “That was an order. Not a suggestion.” His guards bowed linienty and left with the boy. Jamie walked in silence up to a guard fighting a rebel. Both of their boots splashing into puddles. Thunder crashing Jamie raised an arm and created a fist. Suddenly the rebel was surrounded by earth crushing him to his death. The guard stared and stuttered out a thanks to the prince. Jamie threw his arm to the side creating a slice of air slicing through many of the attackers just as lightning sliced through the sky. Rain washed through blood soaked earth as bodies piled up. Orders rang out through the pouring rain to retreat. Jamie with a swirl of a finger captured a rebel in his grip, “Leave the city and do not return.” Jamie ran a finger down the man's chest as the man cried out in pain. Blood began to soak through his shirt. He let the man go and with a turn of his heel left. 

Jamie collapsed when he reached the inside of the castle walls. Sweat and blood soaked his clothes and hair. He overdid it. Leaning against the wall for support, Jamie hunched over his nausea returned. In the quiet of the corridor Jamie could hear the tap tap tap of someone walking towards him. Not having the energy to look he fell to the ground sitting against the wall. 

“My, My, I thought you were better than that. Now look at you. How pitiful.” Jamie heard the unmistakable sound of his father above him. With heavy breaths Jamie clenched his jaw. “You’re too broken to answer me? Well I can’t have that now can I? The next in line has to be powerful, not this pitiful excuse of a demon.” With that his father snapped his fingers. Jamie let out a scream of agony. His right arm was crushed into a pile of mush. 

Sweat pouring down his face, Jamie grit his teeth through the pain and looked up. Using all the energy he had left Jamie spoke, “Is that it?” His father laughed aloud a decrepit smile consumed his face. He extended a hand towards Jamie and touched his forehead as Jamie had done to Oliver. Jamie flinched involuntarily. The golden thread spiraled into the air before dissipating. Immediately Jamie's arm and mana depletion were healed. It was as if nothing occurred. Jamie glared as he stood clutching his arm. Phantom pains still buzzing his nerves. Without a word he left his father. A laugh filling the room as he retreated back to his room. When he reached the room Jamie twirled his hand and had his clothing returned to his casual attire. Jamie wanted to scream and cry. He hated his father. Taking many deep breaths to calm himself from what had happened moments before, he reached for the door. Before turning the handle he heard Oliver's voice. 

“Why did I choose this? I’d rather be dead than be here…” His voice died out and turned to choked tears. Jamie froze, but with a gulp, he resigned to opening the door. The first thing he saw was Oliver pacing. The floor was soaking wet, and blood stained. Olivers eyes were red from tears. He froze when he saw Jamie in the doorway. After a moment Oliver became red with anger and stormed towards the boy. “How could you do this?!” Oliver spoke hands grasping Jamie's collar shaking him. “I don’t know anything about this world or what happening and you put me into that?!” He said motioning outside. “All you've done is promise me an explanation that i've never gotten! Now you’re going to. You’re telling me everything.” Jamie opened his mouth to respond but was cut off, “Not even twenty four hours ago, I lived a normal life. Then I find out everything I’ve ever known is false. I’m standing in a place I never knew existed, and not twenty minutes ago I thought i was going to die! All because of you! You sit there like everything is normal and don’t even offer me an explanation.” Oliver fell into a chair, his face in his hands. “Just tell me what's going on.” Oliver looked up to Jamie, “Don’t I deserve that?”

Tears stung Jamie's eyes as he spoke barely audible, “come to the kitchen and I will tell you everything you want.” Oliver rose and followed in silence. His arms crossed over his chest. The two sat at the table for a long time without a word. Jamie cleared his throat, “Where do I begin?”

“I was born around ten thousand years ago here in this very castle. My father had fallen in love with a human woman. Her name was delihla. She was a beautiful woman” Jamies eyes cast to the floor. “When she told my father of my birth he murdered her on the spot.” Jamie clenched his fist at the recollection. “He kept me alive as a game, no one knowing I was part human. I was his servant. He had many other children with countless women, but killed any who were born without the gift of magic. Then my brother was born a few thousand years after my birth. His name was Alexander. The thing about magic is that it’s rare. Many people will be born thinking they are gifted, but they are simply good at spells from a young age. To have true magic happens only once every ten thousand years. At least that’s how it’s supposed to be. Alex was kept alive as a child becasue he was gifted. Only one of us should have had magic, but I was thankful. I had a friend. We were close as we grew together and played in the limbo.” Jamie’s smile saddened “But as you know my father murdered him as well.” Jamie paused for a moment, ‘By all means my brother should have been the favorite. He was a full blood gifted demon, but as a cruel joke from fate I was born the most powerful gifted in milenium. I shouldn’t have magic to begin with since I am part human. But alas I do, and that is why he did not kill me on the spot when I returned nor when I was born. That is also why he is adamant that I hold the throne.” Jamie growled staring at the table his fists clenched. Oliver sat listening, his expression softening in understanding. “Hundreds of years ago I became fed up with my father and his games. When he ordered me to take the throne I left this castle. My home. And found refuge in the human world. Your world. I had hidden my whereabouts and changed my appearance frequently enough that I felt safe. I spent many years exploring your vast world learning all I could. Eventually it felt like home to me. My father sent many servants to find me though they had no luck. I was invisible to them. Though I knew my father always knew where I was. This was still a game to him. As time went on I never allowed myself to get close to people. For their own good and my own. Then I met you.” Jamie looked up with a genuine smile, ”You were different than anyone I met. I truly wanted you to be a part of my life. I thought I was safe but I was naive and got you hurt in the process. I never wanted any of this for you.” Tears stung Jamie's eyes once again as he thought of all the ways he had hurt the one person he never wanted to. “Then yesterday my guards from childhood came to me as you saw. You asked why I returned earlier, I returned to enact revenge on my father for what he has done to my mother and brother. I want to free the humans of this realm. Even the underworld should be able to be free.” Jamie sighed, “And now we are here.” 

The two sat in silence, Oliver processing what he’d been told. After a time Oliver spoke, “Who was that woman in the classroom?” 

Jamie chuckled softly, “She is no direct threat. My father had many different creatures and people try to capture me. She was one of them. Her name is the Goddess. Like my father she views death and destruction as a game. Hence her comments. I have met her many times while on Earth, but her timing was impeccable yesterday. When I use my magic away from the Underworld it broadcasts my location to all who are searching. That is how she was capable of finding me so quickly. We are lucky it was only her who appeared.” Oliver nodded feeling slightly better.

Oliver took a deep breath preparing for his next question, “Why am I needed? Why did you give me a decision to come with you?” He sighed, “Why me?”

Jamie thought for a moment. There were many things he could say, most of which were not appropriate for the topic at hand. While he cared for Oliver he was unsure if it was in the same way Oliver cared for him. Finally he answered, “As I said earlier, in all the years I was in the human world I had not met a person whom I felt the way I feel with you. I did not want to leave you in the situation you were in. I wanted to give you a new chance at life.” Oliver sat slightly embarrassed at the remarks. He was just a human, nothing special. 

A calm silence filled the room for the first time since their arrival. Oliver replayed the events of the day in his mind. Flashes of the blood and his incoming death replayed over and over. Olivers expression turned dark the more he thought, “Why did you bring me out into that- that battlefield?! I was almost killed because of you!” Oliver stood anger returning. 

Jamie sat collected knowing his anger was warranted, “I told you I would let nothing happen to you and I plan on keeping that promise. You are right I should not have had you accompany me without warning.” Jamie stopped suddenly breaking eye contact, “I didn't want to leave you alone without explanation. I knew how confused and alone you felt. I didn’t want to abandon you here by yourself.” Looking up again Jamie sighed, “I didn't want to worry you. I’m sorry.” 

Oliver sat flabbergasted as he began to laugh uncontrollably, “Worry me? I have been worried this entire time! Don’t get me started on how in the dark i’ve been either!” Slowing his breathing Oliver calmed himself and sat again. Oliver understood Jamie's actions but was still left conflicted and hurt. It would take time to trust him completely again. “Thank you for telling me. Just promise me one thing please.” Oliver said quietly. Jamie nodded a slight frown on his face at how distraught Oliver looked. “Tell me what’s going on when things happen. Don’t leave me in the dark anymore. I can handle the truth.” Oliver waited. 

Jamie spoke with a confidence Oliver had seen little of in the past days, “I promise on my life. Any questions you ever have I will answer.” Oliver smiled and thought for a moment.

“Where did that cut come from?” Oliver asked gesturing to Jamies cheek. 

Jamie held his breath waiting a moment to answer “My-” 

Suddenly the servants burst into the room kneeling, “Sir you are to accompany us to your father.” 

Jamie shut his mouth and stood looking at Oliver, “do you want to come?” 

Oliver appreciated the question instead of an order. “I need to process everything.” Jamie nodded but before he could begin to walk Oliver had embraced him quickly. “Don't get hurt.” Oliver told him as Jamie followed his servants out the door. Oliver sighed and fell into the chair looking towards the window. He could see clouds dissipating and red sunlight beginning to show through.


	6. Content Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Oliver enjoy some quiet time after the past days events.

Jamie walked with his servants happy to have told Oliver the truth. Guilt clawed at the back of his mind but Jamie thought of other things. His thoughts turned to the meeting he was about to have. Jamie was confused. He was unsure as to what his father could want after their meeting in the hall. Involuntarily he began clutching his arm. As they walked Jamie's nerves grew uneasy. He felt fear. The small group arrived at the wooden door of his father's study. His hand trembling Jamie took a breath and opened the door. Once inside he saw his father standing by the window looking out to the city, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“I'm glad to see you could make it” Jamie’s father turned now facing his son. A smile on his face. “Despite how pitiful you are, I did wish to praise your work. The death you caused was quite enjoyable to watch.” He said walking towards Jamie. Jamie stood quiet not enjoying the praise after the pain he endured earlier. “That is the kind of work I wish to see more from you. Not the pitiful mess you became afterwards. Perhaps then you will be fit to rule.” The man sat at his desk grinning. Jamie stood shaking once more. Anger rising within him. “Not speaking I see? Your father is praising you. But very well, how is the human of yours you brought along?” 

Jamie spat out his words, “Are we through here?” His fists clenched to his sides, he wanted to leave. 

A chuckle filled the room as the man surveyed the state of the boy in front of him. An aura of hatred and dear surrounded him, “Not quite. You will meet with foreign leaders tomorrow over dinner. I expect you to be dressed appropriately.” His father gestured to Jamie's clothing in disgust, “Not in this state. As our future ruler I expect only respect to our guests.” His father spoke shooing him away with a flick of his hand, “Now we are through.” Jamie turned towards the door and left without a word. 

Oliver sat staring at the red tinted sky void of clouds. The room was empty and quiet. For the first time Oliver was left completely alone. Not even a guard at the door. He sighed aloud, deep in thought. Somehow he felt content, but despite that tears still stung his eyes. His mind was jumbled and messy, but one thing felt for sure, he had answers. Not an answer to everything, but it was a start. As confusing as this new world was, Oliver felt like he finally had a much needed footing. He knew that Jamie had good intentions, but after everything that happened Oliver couldn’t believe how clueless his friend could be. He didn’t know what to do next. Oliver wanted to trust his companion again, but that was proving difficult. Still, he knew he had to give Jamie a chance despite how much he had hurt him. His head swirled with all the new information he could hardly keep track of. The questions that once plagued his head were now lost and jumbled. His heading pounding, Oliver went to his room to lay down. Maybe a nap would quell his confused mind. He hoped that when he woke up that things would seem halfway normal for once. No more tense silence. 

Jamie pulsed with anger quickly returning to his accommodations. Not a word to his servants. With much needed deep breaths he opened the door. Inside was still. Not a sign of Oliver remained. Immediately Jamie’s anger turned to unease. Fear crept up his spine, a lump in his throat forming. Jamie was terrified something happened, his father's question replaying in his head. Looking around the house his fear was quelled when he saw Oliver sleeping soundly in his bed. Laughing to himself at his unneeded unease, Jamie sat alone in the kitchen. His eyes felt heavy despite his prior nights rest. The next thing he knew he was awakened to a tap on the shoulder. Jumping up with a hand prepared for his sword Jamie saw Oliver standing beside him. A trying smile on his face. Calming immediately Jamie rushed out an apology, “I’m so sorry! You surprised me.” 

Oliver laughed, “I can see that. Sorry for waking you. It was getting dark and I’m hungry.” Oliver sat at the table, his eyes slightly red. 

Jamie looked out the window, seeing the sun fall behind the mountains. He slept for most of the day. “Well we can’t have you going hungry.” he said, gesturing with his hands towards the table. Suddenly an assortment of food appeared. Exotic meats, fruits, vegetables, and baskets of bread filled the table. Oliver watched, his hunger and fascination growing. He didn’t think he would ever be used to this. With a smile at his work Jamie sat again.

Grabbing a plate Oliver remembered the meeting Jamie had gone to earlier in the day, “What was your meeting about? Did it go okay?”

Jamie frowned wishing to not revisit what happened. “Tomorrow I meet with royal elders from other kingdoms over dinner.” He spoke while watching Oliver eat. 

Pausing, Oliver hummed, “I’m coming with you.” 

“Is that a good idea? It could be dangerous.” Jamie was conflicted. He wanted the company, but couldn’t see Oliver be hurt again. 

Smiling warmly at his worried friend, Oliver interjected, “It could be a lot of things, but I decided that I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not.” Jamie huffed knowing Oliver was decided. As Oliver ate, he noticed that Jamie hadn’t touched the food just like that morning. “Why don’t you eat?” 

Debating on avoiding answering again, Jamie decided that the truth was better for both of them. “I don’t have to eat. Or rather I don’t need to. It can help if my mana is low, but otherwise I have no use for eating.” Oliver nodded. “If it makes you uncomfortable I can eat though.” Jamie added seeing Oliver slow his eating. In truth food disgusted Jamie, but he was willing to put that aside if it made Oliver feel better. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just different for me. That's all.” Oliver said in reassurment. Pushing his plate away he added, “I think I'm full though.” 

Jamie nodded relieved he wasn’t going to have to eat. With a twirl of his wrist the food and dishes were dissipated. The boys sat content both thinking. Jamie had an idea. “Tomorrow I want to take you training. Then maybe we can avoid what happened today if it happens again.”

Oliver chewed his cheek, not wanting to think of the day's events. His brain had finally quieted. “I’ve never held a sword in my life. How am I supposed to learn now?” 

With a smile Jamie replied, “It is easier than you would expect. Plus, the sword you have in magic. That will also help.” 

Rolling his eyes, Oliver mumbled under his breath, “How am I not surprised.” Nerves ran through him, but he was excited. “Sound like a plan then.” With a nod Jamie stood. He stretched yawning. Despite sleeping for most of the day he felt exhausted. Oliver joined him, his eyes heavy again. “Goodnight” Oliver sheepishly spoke. 

“Sleep well, Olly” Jamie answered. Flustered Oliver went to his room. The companions fell asleep quickly as the evening wore into night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it won't be to far away.  
> -Q <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic in my life, so this is probably pretty terrible. Nevertheless, I wanted to write a story and whether its good or bad, I'm having fun and that's what matters.  
> Thanks for reading if you did!  
> Q <3


End file.
